Couleurs
by Tipitina
Summary: Suite de la petite tranche de vie. Après l'accident, les choses commencent à s'arranger, à s'expliquer...( bonjour le résumé. Vous y fiez pas s'il vous plaît)
1. Prologue

Titre : Couleurs

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : sérieux, shounen aï, mention de yuri (plus tard), violence, angst, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Source : Naruto

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Promis je les rendrais quand j'aurais fini. C'est juré voilà vous êtes contents ?

Notes : Premier fic Naruto soyez indulgent pitié. Bonne lecture ! Une dernière petite chose j'avance les âges. Dans mon histoire, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura les principaux ont dix-sept ans ! On peut considérais que mon histoire prends place avant le combat Sasuke Naruto si vous voulez. Ce n'était pas encore sorti quand j'ai écrit le fic.

Remerciement spécial : Merci à Shakes pour sa grande aide, sa bétalecture et son enthousiasme. Merci Shakes !!!!

Prologue

Il est huit heures du matin. Ce matin, il s'est levé en même temps que le soleil et il a fait son petit déjeuner avec du lait qui commençait à passer et du pain un peu rassis.

Il est 8 heures du matin et ils sont en train de prendre la raclée du siècle.

Il a rejoint Sasuke et Sakura dans la cour de l'école de ninjas où il a fait ses classes. Ils sont en vacances et ils ont décidé de retrouver Maître Kakashi et Maître Iruka pour aller pêcher à leur manière. Mais rien n'a marché comme prévu.

Ils sont arrivés dans une clairière et chacun d'eux a ressenti une présence étrange les encerclant.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sakura est ligotée, debout sur une pile de rondins de bois peu stable, une corde, attachée à une haute branche, autour du cou.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils sont encerclés par une trentaine de ninjas expérimentés et Naruto lance son Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Trente secondes plus tard, la moitié de ses assaillants est hors jeu. Mais son instinct lui crie de regarder en arrière. Il crie tellement fort qu'il fait ce que tout ninja ne doit jamais faire : baisser sa garde.

Un hurlement derrière lui et il se retourne pour voir Sasuke éviter un coup et égorger l'ennemi. Mais c'est trop tard. Naruto revient face à son ennemi et celui-ci lui porte un coup violent.

Cette fois c'est son cri qui résonne dans la forêt alors que les deux maîtres ninja arrivent.

L'ennemi déchante. Naruto porte la main à son visage. Il recueille le sang qui coule de son côté gauche abondamment. Tout le monde s'est arrêté, ennemi comme ami, en ressentant l'aura maléfique qui entoure l'adolescent. Kyubi se réveille et Naruto devient furieux.

Seulement cette fois, la blessure ne cicatrise pas avec la décharge de chakra et le sang continue de couler.

Il se jette sur tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Les ennemis de Sasuke deviennent les siens et meurent. Ses adversaires de tout à l'heure se relèvent pour le combattre de nouveau, perdant les uns après les autres mais la fureur ne se calme pas et Kakashi commence à redouter la suite, réticent à l'idée de devoir utiliser le rouleau qui se trouve dans sa poche.

Alors Naruto se retourne vers sa camarade, figée sur son promontoire si peu solide, et il s'avance, son sang continue de couler, son bandeau a relâché ses cheveux devant son visage ensanglanté, cachant la blessure si grave. Il s'avance, menaçant, et sort son Kunai. Il saisit Sakura violemment et arrache les liens de son arme. Sakura est apeurée, jamais elle n'a vu Naruto dans cet état, lui d'habitude si gamin et si turbulent, si joyeux. Naruto la dépose à terre et se relève. Tous le fixent pour savoir. Essayer de savoir ce qu'il va faire. Sasuke se concentre sans effectuer le moindre mouvement pour utiliser son sharingan mais il n'en a pas le temps. Naruto les regarde de son œil droit, un œil bien bleu. Il sourit aux autres. Sasuke croit presque que ce sourire n'est que pour lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il est capable, et il n'a pas le temps de réagir lorsque Naruto tombe face contre terre inconscient. Sakura se précipite et crie.

- NARUTO !!!

TBC…

Le 25/11/03.

Voilà le prologue de mon premier fic Naruto. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Enfin attendez la suite avant de vous décidez s'il vous plaît. Ce serait sympa si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, merci.

Tip : prologue écrit ! prologue écrit !!! toute contente

Naruto : Espèce de folle malade du cerveau !!!!!Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête !!!

Sasuke : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ?

Tip : Non Vous êtes si mignons comment vous résistez !! C'est dur de résister à ces nouveaux mamours.

Naruto : T'as un grain franchement ! boude dans son coin

Tip : Oh fais pas la tête mon petit chou ! taquine le Naruto boudeur Allez viens je te paye un plat de ramen ! prend sa veste et ses sous

Naruto : Yatta !!!!!!!!!!!court vers Tip qui passe la porte

Sasuke : Vraiment désespérant. --

Sakura : Pauvres gosses…--


	2. Chapitre 01 : Attente

Auteur : Tipitina, ou la voix dans la petite tête d'une folle

Genre : Sérieux, POV Sasuke, Ansgt, shounen aï, mention de yuri(plus tard), Yaoi( plus tard), je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Source : Naruto, la voix du Shinobi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, quel dommage. S'ils m'appartenaient je ne serais pas aussi méchante après alors donnez-les moi, nee ? Bon vous l'aurez voulu, moi ce que j'en dis hein. Iroka m'appartient par contre. J'avais besoin d'insérer quelqu'un ici.

Notes : 1°) L'histoire se déroule lorsque Naruto et ses amis ont atteint leurs 17 ans. Comme je ne connais pas l'issue de la série, j'invente un peu mais je ne veux pas aller trop loin non plus. Alors finalement j'ai pu lire jusqu'au volume 11(à l'époque de l'écriture, plus maintenant). Bonne lecture quand même !!

2°) Merci à Shakes pour tout ce qu'elle a fait sur ce fic, en particulier avec une certaine personne pas vraiment la bienvenue :p. Merci aussi aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Désolée mais les examens m'ont empêché de vous répondre personnellement. Un petite chose, à la gentille personne qui m'a reviewé à propos du SasuSaku et NaruHina, je suis désolée mais je crois tu vas détaler comme une lapine en voyant les couples de ce fic. Désolée. Mais lis toujours, on ne sait jamais.

Chapitre 01 : Attente

Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi nous nous sommes faits attaquer ainsi l'autre matin. Les missions de ces derniers temps étaient simples et sans aucun intérêt à mon avis. Naruto s'ennuyait et ne se gênait pas pour le crier sur tous les toits, à vrai dire. Il ne changeait pas.

Je ne comprends pas qu'on nous cantonne encore aux petites missions de classe C. Je pensais ces temps révolus. Nous n'avons plus douze ans mais dix-sept, nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Quoique certains…

Je n'ai pas compris le but de cette attaque et je ne la comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous spécialement et pas au maître Hokage comme l'avait fait Orochimaru, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Non, ils s'en sont pris directement à nous, écartant Sakura dès le début, nous mettant en position de faiblesse avec l'un des membres de notre équipe pris en otage.

Quel ninja utilise encore ces méthodes ! Je les croyais bannies de nos règles. Je revois le combat comme au ralenti depuis. Ça va faire deux jours. Mon incompréhension me pousse à me ressasser inlassablement les évènements. Je revois encore cet homme se jeter sur moi et j'entends encore son cri alors que je transforme son tibia en poussière.

C'est là que tout cloche. Quand le cri de celui que j'égorge meurt et qu'un autre couvre tous les bruits alentours, faisant même fuir les oiseaux qui nous regardaient jusque là avec curiosité. Ce cri m'a retourné les entrailles. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un crier comme ça.

Et il fallait que ce soit lui qui me le fasse entendre. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait assez, ce blaireau! Je l'ai déjà vu devenir cette autre personne au combat mais jamais comme ça. Tant de rage, de violence, de sang mais surtout de haine pure. J'aurais juré qu'il allait arracher la tête de ses adversaires. Il faut croire que malgré tout, il gardait un peu de contrôle.

J'ai vu nos adversaires trembler de peur. J'en ai vu un faire dans son pantalon avant qu'il ne lui règle son compte. J'ai vu de la crainte et même de la peur au fond des yeux de Maître Kakashi et de Maître Iruka. Puis il s'est avancé vers Sakura.

J'ai redouté le pire à cet instant. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait la tuer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Naruto dans un tel état, et pourtant on en a bavé ensemble tous les trois. Il l'a détaché et nous a regardés.

C'est cet instant que mon esprit ne cesse de se remémorer. Ce sourire… j'aurai pu le gifler à ce moment. Il souriait triomphant, savourant sa victoire, me montrant que cette fois encore il m'avait bluffé. Je le déteste et pourtant ce sourire n'était pas le même. Je ne saurais dire ce qui différait de ses autres sourires, mais ce n'était pas son sourire de clown surexcité. Non… J'ai cru qu'il me défiait, mais je me trompe. J'en suis sûr.

Naruto savait que cette fois, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Il est dans une sorte de sommeil profond depuis deux jours et nous attendons son réveil. Lee est passé ce matin pour le voir avec Neji et Hinata. Je les ai croisés sur le chemin. J'ai dû aller rendre des comptes au Maître Hokage avec Maître Kakashi.

Et me voilà assis, devant la chambre de cet abruti de bas étage à attendre que monsieur veuille nous faire l'honneur de s'éveiller. Je vois Sakura et Ino au fond du couloir et approcher. Elles sont bien plus calmes qu'avant avec moi. Je crois qu'elles ont fini par admettre que ce n'était qu'une amourette de gamins. Ça m'a toujours embarrassé de les voir se disputer et de me dire sans cesse « Sasuke-kun ! Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ? » « Sasuke-kun ! Si on allait manger tous les deux ? » « Sasuke-kun ! Je t'aime moi ! Bien plus qu'elle ! » Ca ne m'aidait franchement pas à être agréable avec elles. Faut avouer que c'était le contraire. J'ai appris à apprécier Sakura et Ino à leur juste valeur, en tant que ninja et que personne, en combattant avec elles mais rien de plus. Je crois qu'elles l'ont compris depuis longtemps.

Sakura se force à sourire, je le vois bien alors qu'elle me salue. Ino, à ses cotés, reste égale à elle-même, elle soutient Sakura et Naruto à sa manière. Drôle de manière tout de même. Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles.

- Bonjour Sasuke !

- Salut !

- Sakura, Ino, je réponds platement.

- Toujours rien ?

Allez lui annoncer que son coéquipier et, accessoirement, l'un de ses meilleurs amis ne veut pas se réveiller. Elle est sensible malgré ses grands airs. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir été capturée et de n'avoir pas pu éviter tout cela. Je suis persuadé qu'elle se retient de pleurer parce que je suis là. Je commence à très bien la connaître mine de rien.

C'est sûr que d'avoir été prise en otage devrait signifier qu'elle est la plus faible. Elle doit par conséquent se sentir aussi démoralisée, je pense. Mais je n'en crois rien. Nous sommes en équipe. Chacun est indispensable. Même si le combat pur n'est pas la spécialité de Sakura, elle n'en est pas moins la plus douée d'entre nous au niveau théorie pure. Elle maîtrise son chakra à la perfection et nous empêche de nous entretuer, Naruto et moi. Comme elle l'a dit si justement un jour « Tous les trois nous sommes un. Nous sommes une équipe."

Ca y est je repars dans le mélodramatique et les beaux discours. Je vais vraiment pas bien vraiment pas moi ces derniers temps c'est pas possible ! Entre ça et Naruto. Je suis servi.

- Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle devant mon absence de réponse.

- T'as pas l'air bien, renchérit Ino.

- Si, ça va. Je dois être un peu fatigué.

- Et Naruto ? demande Sakura.

- Toujours rien. Il reste dans cet état de sommeil profond.

- Ils ont dit que ça pouvait être une forme de coma, fait une petite voix derrière nous.

C'est Hinata. Elle a l'air abattu. Je la comprends un peu. Ce n'est jamais réjouissant de savoir que ses amis sont mal en point. J'en sais quelque chose. Même si je ne peux pas le supporter, il faut quand même admettre que c'est bien trop calme sans lui. Quatre ans que je me le coltine tous les jours de ma vie ou presque alors deux jours entiers de total silence et de calme impérieux, on n'a l'impression que quelque chose manque.

- Hinata ! Ca va ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui… ça va, dit-elle e s'efforçant de sourire.

Y en a marre ! Faut pas abuser non plus !! Il n'est pas mort, cet imbécile.

- Il n'est pas mort.

- Sasuke !? S'exclame Ino devant mon ton un peu trop rude.

- Il n'est pas mort. Il va s'en sortir. De toutes façons il s'en sort toujours alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter autant.

Elles restent muettes et c'est alors que je me rends compte que je viens de me trahir. Je viens de montrer que j'accordais plus d'intérêt à Naruto que d'habitude, trahissant ainsi ma légère nervosité. Oui légère !! OK ! Je m'inquiète un peu mais c'est pour le devenir de notre équipe ok ?

- Sasuke a raison, fait Sakura en reprenant des couleurs d'un coup.

Ino semble respirer à nouveau. Bon, au moins j'ai réussi à les calmer.

- Je vais faire un tour ! Je lance.

Je sors de l'infirmerie et je marche jusqu'au parc. Y en a marre je dois me vider la tête. Je dévie de ma trajectoire initiale et pars dans la forêt. Là je pourrais m'entraîner. Je pourrais me défouler, extérioriser cette colère qui me ronge, cette culpabilité qui coule dans mes veines. Coupable… Je suis coupable. Je ne l'ai pas aidé lorsque je le pouvais. Il s'est fait blesser, a combattu et vaincu pour nous sauver et je l'ai laissé tomber par terre en sang alors qu'il comptait sur moi. J'ai laissé tomber l'un des miens, l'un de mes amis.

Oui je vais aller vider ce trop plein… m'épuiser et me renforcer jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit vide…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille…

Je ne sais pas trop où je suis allé après tout cela. Je ne me souviens que de mon combat contre des ennemis invisibles. Il n'y avait personne mais ça fait un certain bien de se défouler ainsi.

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. On est tellement bien là. Rien ne peut nous atteindre sauf les rayons du soleil. Le bien être total.

- Uchiwa-san ? m'interpelle une voix

C'est une voix de jeune fille on dirait. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille de mon âge. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Ses cheveux sont d'un violet très foncé courts et ses yeux vert anis. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

Elle me sourit en voyant que je me suis réveillé. Je m'assois, je n'arrive pas me souvenir d'où je la connais. Etrange.

- Enfin tu es réveillé. Tu vas attraper mal en t'endormant ici. La nuit va tomber tu sais.

- Euh... oui. Merci.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi hein ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Non. J'avoue en cachant ma gêne.

- Je suis Iroka Egaku. J'étais en classe avec vous.

- Oui maintenant que tu me le dis.

C'est vrai. Elle faisait partie de l'école de ninja avant mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas réussi le concours. Je ne sais plus.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je demande.

- Je viens chercher des fleurs.

- Des fleurs ? Je fais.

- Oui. Il n'y a qu'ici que je les trouve, répond-elle en ramassant une fleur encore close, ce sont des fleurs qui ne s'ouvrent que le soir. Je dois les cueillir avant que la nuit ne tombe2.

- Que vas-tu en faire ? Elles ne sont même pas ouvertes.

- Je vais en faire de la couleur. Ces fleurs servent à la teinture. Je travaille dans les teintureries de la famille Hyuga.

- Pourquoi ces fleurs particulièrement ?

- Elles donnent un bleu un peu particulier. C'est l'une des couleurs préférées d'Hinata-sama. C'est moi qui restitue les couleurs à la teinturerie et ce bleu est celle que je travaille le plus. Il me fait penser à la rivière. Un peu comme les yeux de Naruto.

Les yeux de Naruto… Oui l'œil bleu qui me regardait, il y a deux jours. C'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ça. Cette fille a dû rester dans l'ombre pendant longtemps pour si bien nous connaître. Je suis sûr qu'elle connaît Sakura sur le bout de doigts. Elle ressemble un peu à Hinata, mais il y a quelque chose de différent, Hinata est timide et innocente au-delà de l'imagination, mais elle, elle semble juste… bienveillante comme quelqu'un qui nous surveille sans qu'on le remarque.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Uchiwa-san ?

- Hn. Rien. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui Hinata-sama m'a raconté. Elle n'était pas bien l'autre soir et elle est venue m'en parler. Je suis désolée Uchiwa-san.

- Pourquoi ? Je l'interroge, surpris.

- C'est votre ami non ? Nos équipiers sont ceux qui comptent le plus à nos yeux non ? Je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir.

Elle m'a cloué le bec. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais vu aussi loin. Elle est vraiment étrange cette fille…

- Je rentre au village, tu m'accompagnes ?

Je me lève et l'aide à en faire de même. Ses paroles me troublent un peu. Je vais devoir y penser. Le chemin se passe en silence, sans que l'un de nous ne reprenne la parole. Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie où Sakura nous accueille en me rabrouant.

- Sasuke où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout !! Je me faisais du souci !

- Du souci ? je répète un peu incrédule.

- Bien oui. Tu as disparu ainsi. Je ne tiens pas à perdre un autre des miens, répond-elle.

Elle semble très sérieuse. Il faut croire que je n'avais pas vu si loin dans nos relations à tous les trois. Je me savais attaché à eux mais pas à ce point. Il faut croire que je me suis encore trompé. Pourtant quelque chose m'ennuie encore…

- Iroka, où l'as-tu retrouvé cet idiot ? Lance Ino.

Je vais la tuer…

- Dans la forêt, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Que faisais-tu là-bas ? demande Hinata en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Hinata-sama ?! Euh…eh bien…je suis allée chercher des fleurs pour la teinturerie, explique hâtivement la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

- Oh. Je vois qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à éclore, sourit Hinata en regardant le panier plein.

- Oui je dois me hâter de prendre les pigments. Excusez-moi, s'agite-t-elle en partant avec précipitation.

Puis elle semble se rappeler quelque chose et revient sur ces pas. Elle sort quelques fleurs de son panier et me les tend. Pour le coup, je suis scié.

- Tiens, c'est pour m'avoir raccompagner. Transmettez mes amitiés à Naruto ! dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Iroka semble pressée, souffle Ino.

- Oui il n'y a qu'à la tombée de la nuit que l'on peut saisir tout le bleu des fleurs, répond Hinata de sa petite voix.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur couleur, s'égaye Sakura, Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu pourras me montrer ?

- Tiens. Fais-je en tendant le maigre bouquet à mon équipière.

- Merci… mais une me suffit tu sais, rougit-elle un peu.

- Mets-en dans la chambre de Naruto alors, je lâche sans intonation particulière.

Puis je sens un bras se poser sur mon épaule et une main me met l'une des fleurs dans la boucle de ma ceinture.

- Tu n'as le droit de refuser un cadeau Sasuke. Gardes-en une, dit Ino en reculant, tu viens Sakura ?

- J'arrive !

Les filles s'en vont et me laissent sur le pas de la porte. Je prends la fleur et la regarde comme si c'était une chose totalement inconnue à mes yeux. Puis les pétales verts protecteurs s'écartent doucement laissant entrevoir des pétales légèrement bleutés. Et la fleur s'ouvre complètement. Les pétales extérieurs sont d'un bleu plus sombre que les pétales de l'intérieur, un bleu qui n'est pas violent, plutôt doux. Et toutes les nuances se marient à merveille, des plus foncées à l'extérieur aux plus claires autour de la corolle, les mêmes nuances de couleurs que la mer lorsque le soleil disparaît doucement en hiver.

C'est très beau. Mais la nuit commence à apparaître à peine la fleur éclose. Simultanément à la tombée de la nuit la fleur fane, les pétales se flétrissent et la tige sèche et bientôt, alors que la Lune est enfin levé, la fleur est morte entre mes doigts.

Je suis figé. Je ne pensais pas voir ça de mes yeux. C'est bouleversant quelque part, un instant, on tient la plus splendide des fleurs et l'instant d'après, on ne possède plus que des feuilles mortes entre ses doigts. Iroka doit être un génie pour arriver à travailler avec si peu de temps. Les restes de la plante s'en vont avec la brise les emportant loin de moi tandis que j'entends un cri dans l'infirmerie. C'est Sakura !?

Que se passe-t-il ?!

TBC…

Le 27/11/03.

Encore un chapitre. Voici donc le début de mon histoire et fuyez pas, j'ai pas écrit Marie sue en haut dans les genres, on m'a aidé à rectifier le tir . Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le début est un peu long mais ça va venir Je me demande si Sasuke n'est pas un tout ch'tit peu méga OOC. Je pense un peu en tout cas. Bah on verra bien ce que vous m'en direz. Review please ?

Naruto : Et où je suis moi ? OH !! OU JE SUIS ?! secoue Tip' dans tous les sens.

Tip' : NasecoueRusecoueTO !secoue

Sakura : Naruto pose-là par terre !!!!!!

Naruto : Ca va ça va !!

Tip' : T'inquiète tu vas réapparaître bien plus vite que tu ne le crois et tu vas regretter que je ne t'ai pas oublié toi regard noir alors qu'elle arrange son col

Naruto à Sasuke et Sakura : C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

Sasuke : Mauvais.

Sakura : oui mauvais je pense.

Naruto : je dois avoir peur à votre avis ?

Heero : OoooooooH oui.

Duo : définitivement oui.

Naruto : …

Tip' : Allez à plus !!! Et nous on va discuter tous ensemble. lance un regard plein de sous-entendus de toutes sortes à ceux qui partagent la pièce avec elle

* * *

2 Ces fleurs n'existent malheureusement pas. J'ai fait un mélange entre la couleur du myosotis, le lin qui sert à la confection de tissu et d'un peu d'imagination pour l'aspect mais aussi pour son utilité et sa durée de vie. Dommage tel que je les vois elles sont magnifiques. 


	3. Chapitre 02 : Awake

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Sérieux, Pov Sasuke, Yuri je vous préviens tout de suite, shounen aï, angst, …

Source : Naruto

Couples : SakuraIno.

Disclamers : Isl ne m'appartiennent pas mais Iroka est à moi. Sachez qu'elle non plus n'étai pas prévue au programme de ce fic mais finalment elle est pas trop mal là où elle est.

Notes : Cette histoire se passe au moment où Naruto et ses amis ont atteint leurs 17 ans. Comme vous avez pu le constatez. Voilà bonne lecture.

Notes 2 : Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs !!! Gros Merci aussi à Shakes pour sa béta !! Kissoux !

Chapitre 02 : Awake 

Pourquoi a-t-elle crié !? Je cours et je défonce les portes sur mon chemin. Que se passe-t-il ? Naruto ?! Je claque la porte entrant dans le couloir de la chambre de Naruto et je vois Sakura sauter dans les bras d'Ino, tremblante.

Naruto…

-Sakura !! je m'écrie, vaguement haletant.

-Sasuke !

Elle se tourne vers moi avec le sourire et les larmes au coin des yeux. Ino et Hinata aussi ont le sourire. Pourquoi ces imbéciles crient puis sourient et pleurent !! Je comprendrai décidément jamais les filles !

-Que se passe-t-il !?

-C'est…Naruto, dit-elle

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais ?...

-Il…Il a bougé !!!! s'exclame-t-elle.

Hein ?...Naruto ? Bouger ? dans la même phrase et le bon ordre ? Je réfléchis deux secondes, il faut que mon cerveau imprime la nouvelle information. Naruto est réveillé !

Bien sûr ce crétin se réveille en pleine nuit !!

… J'ai un drôle de sens des priorités…là d'un coup…

-Il a bougé. Il est en phase de réveil. Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un !!

Minute. Comment peuvent-elles savoir ça alors qu'on nous interdit de le voir. Je veux dire, nous sommes allées dans sa chambre, nous l'avons veillé mais il était derrière des rideaux qu'on nous interdisait de dépasser. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je sais que les professeurs ont posé un scellé autour de lui pour qu'on n'approche pas.

-Comment ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il a bougé ? fais-je d'un ton laissant voir ma suspicion.

-Je l'ai vu, répond Hinata.

Je comprends mieux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle a pu « regarder » Naruto, elle.

-Hinata, va alerter maître Iruka, je vais chercher Maître Kakashi et le maître Hokage.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous précipitons tous deux dehors, partant chacun de notre coté. Je me rends directement chez le maître Hokage et le préviens qu'il y a du changement du coté de Naruto. Il m'indique l'endroit où je peux trouver maître Kakashi. Je repars et retourne à l'infirmerie sachant pertinemment qu'Hinata les ramènera de la salle d'entraînement.

Je rentre discrètement dans le couloir, me dissimulant dans l'ombre sans faire de bruit. Je perçois deux voix dans l'obscurité. Je vois deux silhouettes. Je crois que Sakura est tombé directement dans les bras d'Ino lorsque nous sommes partis.

-Il est sauvé…murmure Sakura dans le giron d'Ino.

-Bien sûr, idiote ! Tu oublies qu'il est coriace le bougre.

Sur le coup, Ino n'a pas tort.

-Aïe !! On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as pincé les cotes ?! Ca fait mal ! S'énerve Ino.

-Pour que tu arrêtes de te dire des bêtises ! Beuh !

-Idiote !

Et soudain je n'entends plus rien. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir leurs silhouettes mais je n'en distingue qu'une. Je reste figé d'un coup. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas net mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'y avais pas pensé mais maintenant je le vois comme une réalité.

Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles veulent que ça se sache. Sinon elles nous en auraient parlé. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque quelqu'un s'adressait à moi.

-Qui que tu sois sors de là tout de suite.

Sakura. J'aurais me douter qu'elle ne tarderait pas à me repérer. Prenant une légère inspiration avant de soupirer je sors de l'ombre. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Elles arborent alors toutes les deux un air étonné lorsque je surgis à la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre.

-Sasuke ?!

-On t'a jamais appris à ne pas espionner les amies ? souffle Ino.

-Désolé. Je réponds vaguement.

-Sasuke…euh..

-Sakura.

-Oui.

-T'es lourde. je termine

Cette fois elle me sourit franchement. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire hein ? Pas grand-chose je pense. Je n'ai rien à dire c'est leur vie après tout. Chacun aime qui il veut. Ce serait idiot de faire une quelconque réflexion de toute manière. Ca me retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire de toutes façon…

-Tu as raison, réplique Ino avec un sourire de défi total.

-C'est pas le moment. Naruto doit être en train de se débattre avec ses draps cet imbécile, s'il ne s'est pas déjà emmêlé dedans, je lâche en avançant vers la porte.

-Attends, l'infirmière, Maître Kakashi et Maître Iruka viennent d'en sortir, accompagné d'Hinata.

-Et ? je dis plus fort et plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Ils ont donné un calmant à Naruto pour qu'il donne jusqu'au matin. Ils m'ont aussi dit que le scellé serait levé dès son réveil.

-Bien. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous. Je reste là, dis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir, comme pris d'une impulsion soudaine.

-Mais tu dois te reposer tout aussi.

-Je préfère rester au cas où…

-Bien, accepta Sakura.

-C'est qu'il est prévenant le petit.

-La ferme. Cet imbécile serait capable de se tuer avec un couteau à beurre, je rétorque.

-Voyez vous ça le petit est inquiet ! rigola Ino encore une fois.

-Tu ne le sous-estimes pas un peu là ? C'est plus un enfant ! lance Sakura, me clouant encore une fois le bec.

Deux fois dans la même journée, il va falloir que j'y remédie.

-Oh…

-Ino ça suffit. Allez viens, coupa Sakura la traînant par la main jusqu'à la sortie.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit Sakura.

-Ouais c'est ça !!

Elle n'arrête pas celle-là depuis quelques temps ! Va falloir qu'elle arrête de me lancer des piques comme ça ou je vais la tuer. N'empêche qui aurait cru qu'elles finiraient ensemble, ces deux-là.

Je m'installe sur une chaise à l'extérieur de la chambre et dans la pénombre je vérifie si mon kunai est toujours à sa place lorsque je sens quelque chose dans l'anneau. Je le saisis. C'est l'un des pétales fanés de la fleur de tout à l'heure.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une position peu confortable sur la même chaise que la veille. J'ai dû m'endormir en fin de compte. Je fais un bien piètre garde. De toute façon, j'ai le sommeil léger, et si quelque chose s'était passé, je l'aurais senti. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon. Je me lève et penche la tête sur la droite et sur la gauche, j'entends mes os craquer bruyamment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir là-dessus. J'ai vu pire.

Je me dirige vers la sortie pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter et m'arrête acheter une pomme puis je retourne à l'infirmerie. Cet imbécile va me payer ses écarts de conduites. J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les gardes-chiourmes moi ! Comme ! Comme…Et puis merde ! J'ai autre chose à faire voilà tout !! S'il ne jouait pas au débile pendant les combats ça nous éviterait tout ça !!

Je marche et je sens soudain quelque chose en provenance de la chambre. Je saute de toit en toit avant de rentrer dans la pièce blanche ensoleillée. J'entends quelqu'un gémir vaguement. Naruto se réveille. C'est le sceau que j'ai senti partir. Tous ceux qui sont concernés doivent maintenant savoir qu'il est éveillé. Pas besoin d'alerter qui de droit.

Je m'avance prudemment et pose ma main sur le rideau. Plus rien à craindre apparemment. Je l'écarte et je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais j'hésite. Lorsque, enfin, je peux le voir en entier, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas après tout ce remue-ménage. Naruto est habillé avec la tenue habituelle des malades nécessitant des soins particuliers et pourtant il ne présente aucune trace. Aucun bleu, aucun hématome, rien, pas la moindre égratignure.

Tout ce qui cloche ce sont les bandages autour de sa tête, lui recouvrant les yeux. Il y a comme une fine trace blanche qui parcoure le coté droit à la verticale mais j'arrive tout juste à la voir. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tant de précautions pour cet imbécile qui n'a aucune blessure sur le corps ?

Peut-être que les dommages ont été plus graves à son œil ? Peut-être ne pourra-t-il plus voir ? Peut-être…peut-être que le bleu de ses yeux sera mort ? Mais dans ce cas il ne pourrait plus faire partie de notre équipe. Terminé pour lui son rêve de devenir Hokage un jour et de se faire reconnaître par les gens qui le méprisent.

Un mouvement plus ample que les autres me fait redescendre sur Terre. Son front se plisse puis il soupire.

-Où est la lumière ? Murmure-t-il. Ou es-ce putain de briquet ? Grogne-t-il.

Ne se souvient-il donc pas du combat ?

Il porte la main à son visage et la passe dessus s'arrêtant soudain en sentant les bandages sur ses yeux. Je le vois s'arrêter et hésiter. On dirait qu'il appréhende. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'intervienne.

-N'y touche pas.

-Qui est là ?

-…

-Sasuke c'est toi hein ? Fait-il.

-Ouais. Ne touche pas à tes bandages. L'infirmière va arriver.

-Que dalle, je me tire d'ici moi !

Il envoie bouler les draps blancs et pose deux pieds à terre pour se lever et pour se casser la gueule. J'ai juste le temps de le rattraper par le bras. Il s'échappe et fait deux petits bonds pour retomber, cette fois je l'attrape fermement d'un bras autour de sa taille.

-Ca suffit comme ça.

-La ferme ! réplique-t-il. Je veux sortir d'ici…fait-il dans un murmure.

-Je ne savais pas que les infirmières te faisaient si peur, je lance

-J'ai pas peur des infirmières !! J'ai pas envie de glander ici moi !

-On lui dira. En attendant ça fait trois jours que tu dors et en plus de ça tu n'as aucun repère alors arrêtes tes jérémiades, je lui souffle à l'oreille pour ne pas que ceux qui se dirigent par ici nous entendent. Que décides-tu ? Je vois déjà le cirque de Sakura et de Maître Kakashi s'il te voit en train de t'enfuir en rampant.

Je sens une certaine colère monter en lui. Faut croire que le ton que j'ai employé et les paroles ont fait leurs effets.

-Tu me laisses te ramener bien gentiment, ok ?

Il ne répond pas mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Je passe son bras en travers de mes épaules et mon bras autour de sa taille et je le traîne jusqu'à son lit. Je le couche et remets les draps en place. Naruto se laisse faire mais je suis sûr qu'il bouillonne de rage à l'idée d'être impuissant et surtout de devoir être si faible en ma présence.

-Tu ne bouges plus.

-Comme si j'avais pas compris ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin c'est ça ?! Je le suis pas je te signale ! Arrêtes de me sous estimer !!! S'écrie-t-il.

Hein ?...Encore un qui me cloue le bec. Ca devient une habitude mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que Naruto l'aurait fait. Je vais devoir m'habituer j'ai l'impression.

Je ne le sous-estime pas mais c'est tellement plus facile d'agir comme ça. Tellement plus.

Toctoc

-On peut entrer ? demande Ino.

-hn, je réponds.

-Naruto ! Fait Sakura toute joyeuse avant de s'arrêter net.

Je lui fais signe de se taire au sujet du bandage et elle acquiesce comme tous ceux qui viennent de rentrer.

-Comment vas-tu ? Reprend-t-elle, mais je vois bien qu'elle se force à rester joyeuse.

-Je pête la forme. Je peux sortir ? Fait-il avec sa petite voix que se veut attendrissante.

-Sûrement pas !! Réplique sèchement une jeune femme qui vient d'entrer.

C'est Maître Chûshaki 1 . Je ne l'avais jamais vue réellement. Juste aperçue dans les couloirs. Elle est plus petite qu'on pourrait le croire en fin de compte. Elle a de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez devant deux yeux noisette irisés de noir, des cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux mais, heureusement pour elle, bien retenus par son bandeau frontal. Elle a l'air un peu sadique quand même, ou du moins bien sévère ? Je comprends peut-être pourquoi Naruto redoute les infirmières si elles sont toutes comme elle. Quoiqu'elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Tant qu'elle est compétente.

-Uzumaki Naruto ! Tu vas rester tranquille !!

-Mais M'dame !

-y a pas de mais qui tienne !!! Tu n'es pas tout à fait rétabli. Tu ne quitteras cette chambre que lorsque je le déciderais !!! Ai-je été assez claire ?

-Très claire, grogne Naruto, boudeur.

-Bien.

-Tu es dure avec lui, Chûshaki.

-Kakashi tu me feras le plaisir de surveiller ce gosse !!! Sinon c'est toi que j'ausculte ! J'ai trois ninjas à voir. Excusez-moi.

Elle est partie. Serait-ce de la peur que j'aurais perçu dans l'œil de Maître Kakashi ?

Je n'espère pas.

-Elle paraît dure mais elle est sympa dans le fond…quand elle laisse sa seringue et son stéthoscope au placard, plaisante Maître Kakashi. Ca va Naruto ?

-Ouais c'est bon ! Je vais bien je suis pas mourant ! Lance-t-il de son ton le plus léger.

Et là tout le monde se retourne vers moi. J'y peux rien si ce crétin s'approprie mes répliques. Et puis d'abord effacez-moi ce sourire débile sur vos faces là !!

-Voilà une phrase qui me semble familière, dit Ino.

-Ino, omae o…

-Tututut ! Un peu de calme les enfants vous êtes dans un hôpital pour blessés là, nous rabroue Maître Kakashi.

-Oui Maître.

-Bien On te laisse un peu tranquille Naruto. On repassera te voir.

-Bande de lâcheurs, fait Naruto.

-Et ne touche pas à ton visage. Hinata arrive alors méfie-toi, termine maître Kakashi.

-ouais ouais.

On sort tous et nous dispersons. J'ai besoin d'une douche moi, histoire d'oublier ce crétin.

Je me rends donc chez moi avec hâte, ignorant soigneusement tout ceux que je croise, refusant poliment mais rapidement l'invitation de Sakura (parce qu'Ino préférait sans doute rester seule avec sa rivale) pour aller boire quelque chose en l'honneur du réveil de cet abruti.

Je rentre chez moi, regardant le bordel ambiant avec effarement. Depuis quand je me laisse aller ainsi ? Je regarde le courrier étalé par terre et je vois qu'il date de trois jours. Décidément…..

Le monde s'acharne contre moi. Je n'y crois pas. Je me mets sous la douche et tire sur la ficelle qui commande l'arrivée d'eau. Ca fait un bien fou. J'aime l'eau sur ma peau. Ca me détend et j'oublie tout. Sauf moi et mes démons. Je vide ma tête le plus possible et me frotte avec le morceau de savon qui me reste. Frottant mes cheveux avec et les lavant au mieux.

Puis je reste là un moment, appuyé contre le mur de la douche, juste pour attendre que l'eau lave tout. Puis la réserve d'eau s'épuise et je dois sortir. Je saisis mon t-shirt noir, mon short et mon boxer et m'habille en vitesse.

Je reprends mon bandeau de sur ma table de nuit pour le remettre autour de mon front, au milieu de mes cheveux fous et humides. On en a bavé tous les deux, avec les deux autres.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en vérité. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'ennui. D'habitude, il ne me lâche pas avec ses imbécillités et elle ne me laisse pas lui clore le bec.

L'ennui est une chose que je ne connaissais pas. Comment parer à l'ennui ? En s'occupant l'esprit si je ne m'abuse. Occuper mon esprit est une chose que je fais en permanence. Mon esprit est une usine à pensées. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Donc il faut que j'occupe mon corps.

Je sors de chez moi et vais errer dans les rues. Et à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais, je me retrouvais au même endroit. Quel sort m'a t'on jeté à la fin ?! Je décide finalement d'en avoir le cœur net.

J'entre dans la pièce et immédiatement la silhouette se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir si tu étais encore en vie.

-Ouais c'est ça…fait-il.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris l'autre jour ?je lui demande.

-Rien je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a appris à faire, réplique-t-il.

-Que t'a dit Maître Chûshaki ?

-Que je ne devais pas bouger ! Fait-il en imitant la jeune femme.

C'est qu'il me ferait presque sourire, jusqu'à ce que il s'arrête, en faisant la grimace. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends encore. Il n'a pas une égratignure. Il essaye de ne rien me montrer. Je sens maître Kakashi arriver.

-Excuse-moi Naruto je dois y aller, je fais avant de disparaître par la fenêtre ouverte.

-C'est ça. Tout le monde m'abandonne de toute façon, l'entends-je murmurer en partant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prends enfin ?! Je saute en haut d'une branche et regarde la fenêtre ouverte. Maître Kakashi arrive et sourit bêtement à Naruto mais celui-ci ne sourit pas. Il ne veut pas sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ? dit Maître Kakashi.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, répond le petit blond.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

-POURQUOI ?! S'énerve-t-il.

Je peux sentir son aura d'ici. Maléfique ou plutôt colérique.

-Parce que tu laisses planer la menace de Kyubi sur le village.

Kyubi…Enfin ils osent en parler ces deux-là. Maître Hokage nous a fait appelés, Sakura et moi, le jour où nous sommes devenus des Genji. Il nous a dit la vérité à tous les deux. Il disait que nous ne devions pas ignorer la vérité pour pouvoir mieux accomplir nos rêves. Je m'en suis douté. J'ai été en colère longtemps, pour avoir vécu dans l'ignorance. Et puis j'ai appris à faire confiance à Naruto.

-JE NE LAISSE PLANER AUCUNE MENACE !!!Crie Naruto et tapant du poing sur le matelas.

-Naruto, reste calme s'il te plaît.

-Je veux…je veux juste sortir…d'ici…je veux qu'on arrête le marteau dans ma tête et la brûlure de mon œil.

-Naruto…

-Ecoutez Maître. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander des faveurs. Je ne veux PAS de traitements de faveur mais pouvez demander à Maître Chûshaki, de faire au plus vite ? j'en ai assez de rester dans cette putain de chambre, dans le noir et l'impression d'être un chaton vulnérable. Aucun ninja digne de son nom ne pourrait supporter ça, n'est-ce pas maître Kakashi ?demande Naruto comme un enfant.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un tel spectacle. Maître Kakashi me regarde d'un air à la fois mauvais et bienveillant que je n'avais jamais vu dans son œil. Il regarde Naruto.

-Non Naruto, j'aurais déjà pété un boulon, rit-il.

Et contre toute attente, Mon équiper sourit aussi. Maître Kakashi a le don de nous rassurer. Je préfère quand Naruto sourit, ça lui va mieux. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?!! Arrête-toi esprit !!!

Maître Kakashi fait signe dans ma direction. Il salue Naruto et lui dit qu'il va voir maître Chûshaki. Hinata et Sakura le relayent. Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle.

-Sasuke !

-Maître Kakashi.

-Espionner ses amis n'est pas une preuve de confiance.

-Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce que Naruto a si je ne vous espionne pas.

-Hahaha. Tu as bien raison. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi tant de précaution pour si peu ?je demande

-En prévention. Tu sais bien que quand un truc cloche avec Naruto tout le village est en alerte.

J'ai encore du mal avec ça. Ils ont plus peur que Naruto pète un câble que de la peste bubonique. Naruto n'apparaît peut-être que comme un crétin de services, il a battu Gaara, il a défié des ninja plus forts que lui ne serait qu'Haku et Zabuza. Cela va faire un peu plus de dix-sept ans que Naruto vit avec Kyubi, il sait le maîtriser, non ? Sinon il ne serait plus là et nous non plus.

Faut se rendre à l'évidence les gens ne comprennent pas les gens qui sont différents et ont peur. Je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'a vécu Naruto, ou d'une autre manière… Je ne sais pas comment il vit, ni comment il pense mais Naruto est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

Mais il m'a encore eu. Il ne répond jamais vraiment à mes questions celui-là !! Et ça se prétend Maître. Autant abandonner…

-Puis-je partir maintenant ? Vous ne me direz plus rien de toutes façons.

-hahaha perspicace avec ça. Allez dégage morveux.

Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour le supporter. Je rentre chez moi et claque la porte derrière moi. Je ne supporte pas d'être écarté !!!! Je veux savoir ! Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et je me jette sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. J'en ai marre de ne rien savoir…je veux savoir ce qu'il a …maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, je veux tout savoir…

TBC

01/12/03

Tip : Chapitre deux terminé. Il ne devait absolument pas se terminer ainsi d'ailleurs, soi dit en passant… mais après il aurait été trop long. Je ne veux pas vous donnez de mauvaises habitudes lol. C'est pas dans les miennes d'écrire de si longs chapitres, ni de faire des POV …

Naruto : Ca se voit…

Tip : Naruto grogne

Sasuke : Il n'a pas tort. Pour quoi je passe moi…

Tip : Oh mamour je vais faire des efforts !

Naruto : HEY !! Pourquoi quand c'est lui qui parle tu l'écoutes ?!

Tip : Parce qu'il parle pas souvent et il donne encore moins souvent son avis sur des choses futiles.

Sakura : Elle a pas tort.

Ino : Bon raisonnement…

Naruto : mouais……y a de l'abus quand même…

Tip : Allez !

* * *

**1** Seringue en japonais. Qui a dit que j'étais sadique. 


End file.
